


Unexpected Opportunities

by DeathViolinist



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tim is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathViolinist/pseuds/DeathViolinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen finds a black cat in a alleyway on his way home, the small animal beaten and bloody, but what will happen when the "cursed" boy takes him home to heal him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character used in this story, they belong to Katsura Hoshino. I only own the story plot.

The white-haired male walked down an alley, using it as a shortcut to the house he shared with his master, who was either never home or always drunk. As he walked, a dark creature limped across the alleyway. The boy slowed down as he got closer. A sleek, thin black cat, fur matted with blood. He wouldn't put any pressure on his left front paw. Allen walked closer only to be hissed at as the cat glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, kitty. I just want to help." the boy insisted, and reached a hand towards the small animal. The cat tried to scratch the hand but ended up yelping due to trying to use the broken paw. Allen sighed and chuckled softly before picking the cat up as the small creature passed out. The white-haired male carried the cat home and gently laid him on the bed before going to get some bandages and other supplies to treat the injuries littering the animal's body.

Once he had rinsed most of the blood off of the creature's coat he unmatted the fur and cleaned the wounds gently, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Kanda whined slightly in pain as Allen set the bone in his paw back in place and wrapped it up and made a makeshift cast. After he was done, the male gently pet the cat, causing it to purr lightly before waking up a little while later. Kanda slowly woke up and blinked his eyes open as he looked up; his dark blue eyes narrowed when he saw the boy from earlier but calmed down slightly once he realized the other had cleaned and wrapped his wounds. He watched quietly as the boy stopped petting him and laid down, falling asleep quickly. The cat stood up and carefully but gracefully jumped off the bed and winced as he put slight pressure on his broken paw. He slowly wandered around the relatively small house, allowing his wounds to easily heal because of his curse. He came across a sleeping red-haired male but stayed away from him due to the reeking scent of alcohol and cigarettes. Yu growled lightly and made his way back to the other room where the white-haired male was sleeping. By this point most of his wounds were healed and the bone in his paw was connected again, but it still hurt to put too much pressure on it. He was about to jump onto the bed but stopped when he looked up and saw a golden cat staring down at him, curiously.

Kanda growled up at the cat before it jumped down and sniffed around the darker cat. He hissed and went to claw at the other cat before he was picked up, "No! You can't attack Timcanpy" the white-haired boy said and he placed Kanda on the bed. He growled and scratched the boy's arm before turning the other way and walking to the other side of the bed. The black cat glared at the boy as he laid down and curled up, not trusting the human. The last human he was with had abused him and left him outside for dead. He had barely managed to escape the other wild cats and dogs that roamed the allies, which was about an hour before the white-haired male found him. Kanda growled as the golden cat jumped on the bed and attempted to get close to him. He tried to attack Timcampy, but the albino male smacked his head lightly and moved the other cat away. The darker cat glared darkly at the boy and jumped onto the window sill and tried to bite the makeshift cast off of his leg. Allen walked over and helped get it off but ended up with his arms covered in bites and scratches. He sighed at the violent actions but didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom and cleaned his deeper wounds. The white-haired male walked back into the room with his arms wrapped in bandages. Kanda's eyes softened slightly at the now covered arms, almost as if he cared; he quickly turned his attention to watch out the window, quickly denying any thought about caring for the human.

* * *

 

A routine of getting fed, sleeping, and attacking Allen lasted for the next year. Gradually, the attacking stopped happening as Kanda accepted that the other didn't plan to hurt him. The night of September 21st, two years later, Allen yelped as a large hand slapped him across the face, forcing him to the ground, scaring Tim out of the room and waking Kanda from his nap in the other room; the red-haired drunk started to repetitively kick the younger male anywhere he could and laughed at the other's feeble attempts to defend himself. Allen cried out in pain as he felt the bruises forming on his skin. Tears fell down his cheeks as Cross kept abusing him.

Kanda wandered into the other room, growling at being woken up, before his eyes widened seeing what was happening. He hissed and ran at the older man, biting at his hands to get him away from the albino. Cross scowled and hit the black cat, sending him across the room and into the wall. Kanda felt the air leave his body from the impact and slowly stood up. He made his way over to stand in front of the white-haired male that was still being hit and kicked. His body flashed a dark blue before a male teenager around eighteen took the place of the cat. His long black hair was loosely tied together around the ends and tumbled over his shoulder. He was clad in black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, but oddly no shoes. He blocked the next hit from the red-head and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. His dark blue eyes narrowed as his tail twitched angrily behind him. Cross's and Allen's eyes widened in shock seeing the cat turn human, "Care to explain to me why you are beating the Moyashi?" he seethed at the red-haired male. Cross stuttered to find an answer but couldn't come up with anything, so he stayed quiet. Kanda scowled and turned around and gently picked Allen up and carried him to his room and gently laid him on the bed before going back out to Cross.

"If I ever, see or hear you beating Allen again, I will not hesitate to hurt or kill you to protect him" he hissed in rage and Marian nodded quickly in understanding, the neko having scared the shit out of him. Kanda growled and punched his stomach for emphasis and smirked maliciously as Cross doubled over in pain before he stormed angrily back to Allen's room. He took a deep breath before going into the room and helped Allen get his shirt off so he could get a better look at the new injuries. He wrapped up his stomach and chest, seeing as there were quite a few cuts from Cross's rings. Kanda gently placed an ice pack on the other's stomach to help with the swelling as the white-haired boy kept quiet until the other was done.

"Why did you save me?" Allen asked softly and looked up at Kanda who sighed and replied, "You saved me so i was just returning the favor."

Allen nodded and looked down, he knew he was attracted to the other, even before he became human. It was like that feeling of strong admiration that people unconsciously form about others. Allen thought Kanda was beautiful. As a cat he had always acted so calm and strong, but when ever Cross come home drunk he would quickly usher Allen away from him, almost as if he knew how violent the redhead could be and didn't want to expose Allen to it more than he needed to be. The beansprout blushed softly as he looked up again and took in the appearance of the other male.

Kanda was leaning against the window, staring outside with an intense glare trying to sooth his rage. Allen stood up and slowly walked over to him, wincing as he did so. The white-haired male gently reached up and pet the neko's dark blue almost black ears -that matched his tail- making the taller male purr lightly. Kanda had watched the other's movements through the reflection in the window,but the feel of the Allen's fingers against his ears made Kanda look at him and his dark eyes softened slightly; he was still pissed off but the innocent look in those silvery-blue eyes made his anger subside slowly. Allen gave Kanda a small smile, but the emotions swimming in his eyes showed exactly how much pain he was actually in before he gently hugged the taller male. The neko stiffened but slowly wrapped his arms around the other as well and gently held him close, giving a silent vow to himself that he would protect his beansprout no matter what the cost was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any character used in this story, they belong to Katsura Hoshino. I only own the story plot.

Allen nuzzled his face into Kanada's chest, the warmth comforting him and making him feel safe. The neko stiffly held the other close, never being good with comforting people. He gently rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down. A loud thud vibrated the walls as Cross slammed the front door behind him, making Allen whimper softly and tighten his grip on the neko in front of him. Kanda sighed silently and patted the boy's head before pushing him away, "Ok, no more touching, hugging, or what ever this is." he said firmly. Allen stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout and tried to hug Kanda again only for the taller male to narrow his eyes in a dark glare, making Allen freeze in place.

A few minutes later the white haired male yawned cutely and rubbed his eye before walking over and laying down on the bed, curling up under the blankets and held his pillow close as he slipped into a light sleep. Kanda sighed softly and stared out the window. He was frustrated that now he was human, but he would never change when he wanted to before he met Allen. He growled at himself for thinking too far into the issue as his tail trashed behind him from his frustration. The neko sat on the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall and started to doze off to sleep.

About thirty minutes later the front door slammed open as Cross came back inside, more drunk than he normally was. Both Kanda and Allen jolted awake from the sudden vibrations that shoke the whole house. Allen scrambled up to stand on the floor and paled as he back up to the wallfarthest away from his bedroom door as it slammed open. Cross stood there with a dark glare fixed upon the smaller white haired male. He started stalking over to him before Kanda placed himself between the two. The neko growled lowly at the redhead who simply brushed past him and made his way to Allen who had started shaking in fear with small tears pooling in his pale blue eyes. Kanda went to grab at the male's shoulder but couldn't as he shrunk back to his cat form with a scowl. He scampered over to Allen and tried to bite at Cross's legs or anything that would get him away from the smaller male.

Cross simply kicked Kanda into a wall forcing the air out of his lungs as he slammed against the wall, black spots clouding his vision until he passed out completely with a weak mew. Allen paled even more if that was possible as Cross walked to stand directly in fron tof him. He whimpered as Cross grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor roughly.

"You piece of shit! you were suppossed to pay my bills earlier this week," he snarled at the now crying boy.

"I...I'm s..sorry! I didn't have enough money for the whole bill" he whimpered out as he curled into himself, trying to protect himself as much as possible. He cried out in pain as a booted foot crashed against his side. More blows landed on his side and his back, each one harder than the one before it. Tears leaked from his silvery eyes as yelps wretched themselves from his pale pink lips. Allen screamed in agony as he both felt and heard a few ribs crack loudly. Marian cackled maniacly as the sounds reached his ears. In turn, he pinned Allen's arms above his head with a single hand as he punched him in the face, splitting the boy's lip open. Allen yelped with wide fearful eyes as he felt blood running down his lip and chin, dripping onto his shirt and the floor below him. Cross grinned as the blood plopped onto the floor; Allen knew Marian hated anything being spilled on the floor and that he would get beat even more for it.

He pulled Allen to a standing position and held him against the wall as he drove his fist into the soft flesh of the boy's stomach. Allen bit down on his lip to keep any pained sounds from leaving his throat as he screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the pain and hoping that his master would leave him alone. Allen risked opening his eyes and cast his blue eyes towards Kanda's limp form, hoping that he would wake up and save him. Allen yelped as Cross's fist grazed his across his forehead. He accidently lashed out and kicked his master in the knee causing him to drop the boy who scrambled over to the black lump of fur and gently picked it up before he scampered to the closest bathroom and locked himself in there as he started sobbing into the neko's dark fur.

"P..please wake up...don't leave me alone with him" he whimpered to the neko. Kanda's ears twitched as he slowly woke up and frowned feeling his fur all wet before remembering what he had passed out on and looked up at the albino and nudged his cheek gently. Allen looked at him and smiled weakly, "thank goodness you're ok.." He said softly and set Kanda on the floor as he shakily stood up and went to wash the blood off his face as he listened to Cross rampaged through the house, wincing involentarily evertime he heard something shatter against a wall or a floor. Allen hissed in pain as the washcloth rubbed against his split lip, bringing a fresh wave tears to his eyes. He started sobbing again after his face was clean and he leaned against the counter, holding his side as a dark blue flashed through the room and Kanda placed a hand gently on his shoulder but quickly removed it as Allen tensed up and whimpered softly. The neko gently turned Allen around to see the damage.

"Where all did he hit you?" Kanda asked quietly, and Allen hesitantly lifted his shirt, showing his stomach and side covered in dark purple and green bruises along with dark red patches from his broken ribs. The neko growled under his breath and gently pulled Allen into his chest and held him there as the boy tried not to cry again, hating that he couldn't protect the young male from the devil of a redhead. Kanda nuzzled his nose into the white hair of the male against him and inhaled deeply, doing the best he could to comfort the smaller male. He gently rubbed Allen's back as he held him close.

Allen nuzzled into the taller male's chest, feeling safe and like someone actually cared for him besides his adoptive father Mana. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other and clutched onto the black shirt tightly. Allen jumped slightly hearing the front door slam closed as Marian left again, though he relaxed as Kanda's grip tightened around him. Allen slowly pulled away from the samurai and peeked his head out of the bathroom before cautiously making his way to his bedroom, where he closed the door after Kanda followed him in and locked the door and moved the small dresser in front of it so the door couldn't be opened at all from the outside. Kanda stood against the wall and closed his eyes as Allen changed into a loose fitting white sweatshirt and black sweatpants, The albino carefully laid down on his bed and curled up tightly under the blanket, holding a small stuffed teddy bear that Mana had given him before he passed on. He started humming softly to himself and closed his eyes for a few minutes before sitting up with wide eyes and shook slightly, "K...Kanda? w..will you lay down with me?" he asked shyly and glanced at the neko from under his bangs. Said neko blinked in shock but nodded and laid down by Allen and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his waist as Allen quickly moved closer and snuggled against his chest, feeling protected from anything that could try to harm him. Allen started humming again softly as he fell asleep in the neko's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ please let me know what you think so far, thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda looked down at the abused male in his arms. A frown found its way onto his face as he thought about all the pain Allen has gone through and his blood boiled at the thought of Cross having no remorse for hurting the obviously disadvantaged, smaller, and younger male purely for sport. He gently ran his fingers through the snowy white hair that was resting against his chest. Kanda tightened his grip on the smaller male as he shifted to sit comfortably. He rested his chin on top of Allen's head and stared at the wall across from them before he started dozing off. His tail joined his arms around the younger's waist as he fell asleep, his ears still perked up in high alert.

It was the next morning then the neko woke up, mainly due to the other male moving closer, who was also shaking in his sleep, much like if he were having a nightmare. Kanda's eyes opened rather quickly once he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, unconsciously tightening his grip on the other male,protectively holding him close. He tensed up more with each footfall that brought the other being closer to the bedroom door. The male only relaxed once the steps of the drunken redhead had faded away. His shoulders visibly deflated, but only slightly seeing as how he was never one to really show his emotions. The male gave a quiet, annoyed huff, confused as to why he was getting so worked up over keeping the smaller male safe; it wasn't like they had been friends for a while, not that Kanda had any of those anyway. Not that he didn't want any -though he wouldn't admit it- Kanda just had a hard time trusting or staying with someone long enough to make a friend out of them.

About an hour later, he glanced down at the other, feeling the smaller male stir. Allen's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal their blue-grey colour, though it was glossy as if about to shed tears. Almost immediately he wiped at his eyes before glancing up at the stronger male with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Morning Kanda," he greeted quietly, his voice sounding raspy due to his crying and screaming in pain the day before. Being so used to hiding how he felt, he naturally plastered a smile on his face. If asked if he was fine, Allen would immediately respond that he was okay and no one needed to worry about him - not that anyone did anyway, that he knows of.

"Drop the fake smile Moyashi, it's annoying," the neko stated bluntly with a slight scowl and light glare before following his statement with a question before the other could answer, "Did you know you move around quite a bit in your sleep?" Not that he was really expecting an answer, considering he could mostly likely guess why Allen moved around so much, but he felt as if he should voice the invading question anyway, having learned that the more you know about someone made it easier to take them down in the long run when they betrayed you. A few seconds later he was brought out of his thoughts by the white haired male, who nodded solemnly and looked down, "It has to do with my night terrors," the beansprout replied quietly, shuddering slightly as many memories and nightmares filled his mind with darkness. Allen quickly shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts that were threatening him to the point of a panic attack.

Kanda lightly ruffled the white hair as, heaven forbid, a silent apology. Not that he would admit it, but he did feel guilty about bringing up such, what he assumed to be, painful thoughts. He produced an annoyed sound and looked to the side, his eyes closing once more as he delved into his thoughts, trying to come up with a way he could make it up the other male. Kanda, having been devoted to his thoughts, did not notice the other male worm his way out of his arms and stand up. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked the neko softly, with his usual polite tone, which apparently was his default tone of voice to use.

Allen watched the Oriental male blink his eyes open and look over at him as he returned to planet reality. His head tilted to the side slightly, one of his ears shifting to where it looked like it was straight out to the side, making it more obvious that he was only part human. Allen stifled a light giggle, although the other had a pretty foul attitude, he still managed to look adorable when he got confused or was processing information. Allen watched a pink hue slowly appear on Kanda's pale cheeks. The embarrassed samurai shot the other a light glare as he gave an awkward cough to try and cover up his embarrassment . His actions caused the snowy haired male to go into a full blown laugh; he watched the stoic male's lips twitch slightly upward in a slight smile.

Not that Kanda would admit it, but hearing the other's laugh made his heart swell slightly in an unknown feeling, one that was warm and that he hadn't felt in many years. Almost immediately, Kanda forced the feeling to go away as he re-locked the gate to his emotions. Kanda reached up and gently but forcefully pulled the other back into his lap with a cocky grin A dark blush bloomed on his face, causing the older male to smirk slightly.

In his peripheral vision Allen saw Kanda smirk slightly and blushed darker as he covered his face with his hands. His thoughts suddenly racing with images of the neko from the first time Allen saw him in human form up until now, thoughts of how graceful his movements are, thoughts of his almost god-like appearance, down to thoughts about his horrible but some how attractive personality.

Kanda chuckled softly to himself as he watched the boy get more and more flustered. The word cute came to mind as he tried to figure out a word to describe Allen. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was painfully obvious the neko had started to develop feelings for the snowy haired male; both males being oblivious to the show of feelings towards each other that could resemble anything more than just acquaintances that happened to protect one another, but not friends. Not even close to friends and definitely not friends with romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Need changes? Please tell me what you think, thank you :)


End file.
